


Local man adopts a god, more at five

by Nadejdaro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Interspecies Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/pseuds/Nadejdaro
Summary: Mewtwo decides to check out the newest region. They expect most of the stuff they find, but end up surprised nonetheless. It's a pleasant surprise.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Local man adopts a god, more at five

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so thank you discord server for coming up with this idea I love it. Hope y'all like this

Mewtwo expected many things when they entered the Galar region. They expected to see new Pokemon, to learn how a different place affected their way of life. They expected to see humans, both cruel and kind, and to hide from them. They expected to hear of other legendary beings like their DNA donor, who shaped the very world around them, the likes of which they will never compare to.

They did  _ not _ expect to be "adopted" by one of the humans.

(This almost screamed Ketchum and Goodman all over again.)

* * *

  
  


It started when they went to the area surrounding the town called "Spikemuth".

Compared to the other cities Mewtwo had seen, the town was crammed and looked almost dirty. Another difference was that the town in question did not have the same energy surrounding it, the energy that increased the size of Pokemon occasionally.

It was calming, actually. So calming, that Mewtwo hadn't bothered to make sure they remained hidden. Which led to a human seeing them.

Before they could attack, or erase the human's memory, or react in any way, the human raised his hands and opened his mouth.

It took them a couple of seconds to process what exactly the human had said, complicated by his accent, but the human repeated his words anyway.

"You ok?"

Mewtwo was surprised, to say at least. That was an unusual reaction.  _ "I am fine." _ They answered.

The human looked a bit unnerved by the telepathic communication before he went back to looking unbothered. "So, uh, can I help you? Want some curry?"

They… did not know what to answer. They did not require any help, but they were also starting to feel rather hungry.

Is this what "feeling awkward" meant? Mewtwo hoped to never experience this emotion again.

Before the situation could get any more unpleasant, the human spoke up. "Well, it's the middle of the day. Everyone's either workin' or they're resting after a long night. If you want anythin', follow me." And then he turned around and started walking away.

Previous experiences told Mewtwo not to go. Almost every single cell in their body was urging them to use this opportunity to get away, to run, to go to safety. Logic said this couldn't be safe.

But instinct? That hidden part of them that rarely spoke up, yet was correct every single time? The traces of hope, small as they were, that there is more good out there in the world? They all made Mewtwo take up to offer as they slowly glided behind the human.

It was going to be okay.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a good meal and another round of staring at each other, the human introduced himself as Piers, leader of that town's gym.

He introduced his Pokemon partners to them, giving each a small description. They did not need it, but Mewtwo appreciated it nonetheless. (Obstagoon had been a surprise, Mewtwo not knowing there was another evolution past Linoone, but accepted that different habitats create different Pokemon.)

Piers also told them of his little sister, who was currently away training. Which was not a problem by Mewtwo's standards. They weren't sure they could handle two humans at once.

As they took in their surroundings, Mewtwo noticed a peculiar door. It was made of metal whereas the others were made of wood and it seemed to lead into an area beyond the apartment's apparent structure.

When Piers saw their confusion, he got up and walked towards the door. "Ah, this is the basement elevator. Might as well show you." He pressed the button calling the elevator and stepped in. Curious, Mewtwo followed as they descended a level or two.

(Internally, they tried their best to keep calm. This was not the elevator of a lab. They were never free in those, and they're free here, so this is not a lab. Their heart doesn't need to beat so fast, they are safe. ~~-W-h-a-t--i-f--t-h-e-y--a-r-e-n-'-t-?-~~ )

The elevator reached the basement and the doors opened. Mewtwo wasn't sure what they expected, but they certainly weren't prepared to see dozens of Dark Type Pokemon just playing around, some lounging, some eating. It struck them as odd when they realized that they hadn't seen any of their species around the region.

"They're all illegal Pokemon I found here and there. Keep them in here to make sure authorities don't make away with them. They tend to see Dark Types as pests, so they usually relocate them by force. Used to exterminate them too, until a few years ago."

To think that humans would do such things to Pokemon never failed to remind Mewtwo of the cruelty humanity possessed, and only the fact that the man in front of them was a proof of kindness helped stop them from growing angrier. However, a word caught their attention. _" Illegal?"_ they asked.

"We have some weird laws in place." Piers explained. "Somethin' about invasive species. They tend to send Pokemon back to their /native/ region when they find them. Which is a load of Tauros droppings, if you ask me. Not only have all the current Professors in practice proved that it's not an issue, but you could literally look over the ocean at any other region and see that they're doing fine. So anyway, the idiots who do politics here are, well, idiots."

Mewtwo could only nod at that. Humans were not always the brightest.

As they took in the expanse of the basement, they realized it was much bigger than the building above them. Before they could ask, the human explained. "I call it a basement, but it's more like a sublevel to the entire town. I think it was built during the war against Kalos as a safety measure. Well, it sure work to keep Pokemon safe."

_" Regardless of how much space there is, keeping them hidden here is not much different from keeping them in a cage."_ Bigger than any cage they had inhabited, it still didn't feel fair to the Pokemon.

"That would be a problem, if they were to stay here all the time," Piers began. "But you didn't take one thing into consideration: I let them out too."

Mewtwo had lost count of how many times they had gotten confused by the human. Looking back, it was quite comical.

"We only go out at night and when the routes are clear. Don't want to take any risks with anyone from the cities. I don't have to worry about anyone from Spikemuth though. Everyone here knows better than to be a snitch."

Piers started walking back to the elevator. "I'm going back up, finances don't calculate themselves. You're welcome to do whatever you want." And with that, he was gone.

Mewtwo didn't stay much longer after that, just making sure the "illegal" Pokemon (they hated that term) were alright. All of them expressed their happiness with the human in charge of the place, so they saw no reason to stay any longer.

Still, Mewtwo considered visiting again after they had completed checking the region.

  
  


* * *

  
  


One visit turned into two, then three, then five, and suddenly they realized that Spikemuth felt safe. There was always a place to rest there, with some tasty food waiting. Even on the rare occasions where Mewtwo arrived only to find the human missing, they still felt welcome. Not too long after they started asking questions.

_" Do you know who I am? What I am?"_ It was a reasonable question. Piers had shown no signs of recognizing them at any point. They couldn't think of any other explanation as to why the human never seemed bothered by anything regarding them. And even that struck them as odd.

Before they could overthink the issue, Piers answered. "Sure do. I'm not some fool."

_ "Then why-" _

"You looked like you could use the company. Nothin' wrong with that. Besides, you didn't destroy anythin' around here, which is loads better than what I've heard of the other Legendaries."

Mewtwo was, for once, stumped. As they tried to process the human's words, Piers moved closer.

"Hey."

They focused back on the real world and not on the thoughts swirling inside their head. They hadn't even noticed how close the man had gotten. Thankfully he didn't try to touch them.

"Don't sweat it. Just know that you have a place here in case of anything."

He looked them straight in the eyes, which was unusual for the Piers. (How much time had they already spent here, to know what was usual and unusual for the human?) Before they could question the sudden determination behind the man's stare, they felt a stream of emotions directed at them.

For a moment, it was too much, and Mewtwo felt overwhelmed by the strength of the feelings, unable to even recognize what they were. Slowly, the assault lessened in intensity and Mewtwo could discern what was actually sent their way.

_ It's ok. Everything will be fine. It's ok. You are safe. I care about you. This is safe. Do not worry. You will be fine. This is warmth/care/safety/okay. You are free here. I hope you are happy. Your choices matter. Happiness. Care. Freedom. Safety. _

It was a lot. Almost too much. And it was a good too much. When was the last time they had felt like this?

(Images came to mind. A red and white cap, always a different design on it. Black hair. Yellow fur. A Pikachu. Coffee. Father and son.)

Unbeknownst to them, tears started slowly trailing down their cheeks.

Piers disappeared for a moment before coming back with a blanket and some tissue. He gently draped the blanket over them, his height making up for the fact that they were floating above ground. Then he set the tissues on a nearby table and sat on the ground next to Mewtwo.

After a couple of minutes, Mewtwo felt their emotions stable enough to pay attention to their surroundings again. Piers was scribbling something on a paper on the ground. It looked like words intermingled with musical symbols.

_ "Are you a musician?" _ they asked.

"Oh? Ah, yes I am. Actually I'm better at that than at being a Gym Leader, but what can you do. Wanna hear a piece?"

They nodded. Soon, notes filled the air around. The rest of the Pokemon stopped what they were doing to listen as well. The melody was fast and dynamic in a way that fit the man. It was over too soon in Mewtwo's opinion, but the music had managed to soothe the rest of their nerves.

Piers and Mewtwo stood in silence for a little while more before the human stretched and started gathering his stuff. "Well, I have to resurface for a bit, Marnie's probably back by now and I promised to cook her curry."

"Look, Mewtwo, I know the world isn't the best it could be. Neither of us can completely change that. I can't change whatever is bothering you. But I want you to know that you have a place here, ok? A second home, if you want it."

The serious atmosphere was broken by the sound of Piers' phone vibrating. "Well, that's my cue to leave. Just, think about what I said. I mean it." With that he started walking back towards the elevator.

He stepped inside but continued to look at them. As the doors started closing, he felt one more message come into his head.

_ "Thank you." _

Piers smiled. Mewtwo felt like smiling too.

They decided that they liked Galar

**Author's Note:**

> (the war against Kalos Piers mentions is supposed to be the world's equivalent of the 100 years war)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this!!!


End file.
